A Life To Be Made
by hariku-jewl-chan
Summary: OotP spoilers! This is a HG fic and my first Romance! Trust me, I'm no softy. This is a really good fic (In my opinion.). Harry is thinking about a mysterious someone. Who is it? R&R PLEASE!


A LIFE TO BE MADE - CHAPTER 1 - A MOONLIGHT'S MAGIC  
  
Harry Potter gazed into the starry night sky in the Gryffindor common room. Something glued to his mind was keeping him awake. He was thinking of someone, but he didn't know who. All he knew is that this one person was the one he was destined to be with.  
  
Harry pressed his warm face against the cool glass. It felt soothing. He wanted to get his mind onto another topic, like upcoming exams, but he couldn't. All he could think about was the one, perfect person, whom he had no clue of their identity.  
  
Someone tapped him on the back. He jumped, and turned around. It was Ginny.  
  
"Oh, hello Ginny." He answered. "You startled me."  
  
"Sorry," she laughed. Her eyes were soft and gentle.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked her  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Ginny smiled and looked out the window Harry was looking through. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied. "I can't sleep. Something on my mind."  
  
"What?" Ginny's faced straightened with concern and curiousity,  
  
"I dunno. It seems like nothing else matters anymore, except this one person I keep thinking about. And I dunno who it is!" Harry sighed and banged his head softly on the window, squinting his eyes.  
  
Ginny put her elbow on the window sill. "Sounds like this person is important to you."  
  
"Yeah. It does."  
  
Harry got up and sat in a large, comfy arm chair by the fire place. He stared long and hard in it, thinking of who this person could be.  
  
"It seems like everything lately has been a menace." Ginny said softly, sitting in the cahir next to his.  
  
Harry said nothing. Visions of Sirius ran through his head. Tears welled up behind his eyes. He tried his hardest to fight him back.  
  
Ginny seemed to see right through him. "It's all right to cry, Harry." she whispered. "I do it all the time."  
  
Harry stared at her blankly. What could have happened to make her so upset?  
  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You aren't the only one with problems, you know." She choked, starting to cry more. "No one's life is perfect."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. Why was she crying? Did he do something?  
  
Ginny looked up. "Don't you get it? All this time, you've been drowning in your own pity, sorrow, and worries. All this time, I've been watching you struggle. And all this time, you haven't noticed. Noticed that I care. I care! But no, you've got too much on your plate to even give it a thought, like I was some invisible ghost! I've been helping you through all of these things, that you have had to face. I was there for you. I was a good friend. And have you EVER done anything to repay me? No. No..." Ginny began sobbing, "NO! You haven't. Your own misery, that's what..." Ginny looked down again, tears flowing down her face.  
  
Harry stopped thinking completly. His mind shut down. He stared, blankly at Ginny. Slowly his memory came back. Everything she had done for him, and every step he took was a bit of help from Ginny. How could he be so selfish? So ungrateful, to a best friend of his. His eyes began to well up again. He couldn't take it, hurting her feelings like that. It was too much to bare. He looked up slowly at her. Her eyes looked sunken in from all the crying, her beautiful appearance ruined.  
  
"..I'm sorry... and you're right. I have been a selfish jerk to you. You helped me through everything. Sure, maybe my second year was different, but you've repaid me four times that since then. I was such and awful friend. I don't deserve someone like you. I'm sorry. And I mean it." And he did mean it.  
  
Ginny stopped crying. She looked up. Harry looked her straight in the eye, as if to show he sincerely meant his apology.  
  
Harry took her hand in his. He gazed into her eyes, and they softened.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"You... You're forgiven..." Ginny was shaken from sobbing.  
  
Harry put his hand on her face, and rubbed her cheek gently. He leaned forward, and they fell into a deep kiss.  
  
Suddenly, a thought jolted into his mind. A face appeared, and it was Ginny's own, sparkling, smiling, face. And he suddenly understood. It was her, whom he was to be destined with.  
  
Their lips fell apart, and Ginny looked at him, a bit shocked. A small smile started to appear, but she held it back.  
  
"I - I better get back to, uh, to bed." She stammered. Happily, though hiding it, she walked back to the girls dormitories.  
  
Harry smiled, and looked out the windows. The moonlight shined brightly, and the stars twinkled. Harry sighed happily. It was fate. And he knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey, check out this fic! I Cannot Tell A Lie It's really good, HERMIONE GOES EVILL....... DUN NUN NUNNNN  
  
R&R pwease. 


End file.
